


Puppy Love

by janesargnt



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, dogs are involved, even wants a dog, isak works at a pet store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janesargnt/pseuds/janesargnt
Summary: Even though Even may not have left with an actual dog, he left with Isak Valtersen's number, which was arguably even better.





	Puppy Love

The one downside Even saw to moving out and living alone was, well, being alone. He hadn’t quite realized how much social interaction he had taken for granted before, from the light banter with his mom in the kitchen, to the soft cuddles on the couch with Leo, the wonderful pupper who his mom unfortunately couldn’t bear to part with.  

“I can’t possibly let _two_ of my children leave at the same time,” she had exclaimed when Even proposed taking Leo with him. So Even had headed to his new apartment with a broken heart and a pet store phone number scribbled on a piece of scrap paper.

Sighing to himself, Even pulled out his phone and punched in the number. Even though no dog could ever replace Leo, he admittedly could use a companion. The phone rang twice before it was picked up by a girl who Even immediately decided was not the type to mess around with.

“Thank you for calling the Furry Friends Pet Store, this is Sana speaking.  How can I help you?”

“Um hi, I was just wondering--” Even started before being interrupted by an alarming crash from the other end of the line.

Even heard a muffled, “oh my God, Isak how many times do I have to tell you not to play with the dogs inside?” The girl, Sana apparently, then turned her attention back to Even. “If you’ll excuse me, sir, I’m going to have to let you go. We’re open until seven if you’d like to call back later. Have a nice day!”

With that, the phone was slammed down. Even took a moment to shake himself out of his bewilderment. Despite the unusual nature of the phone call, both of his questions had been answered. He now knew that 1) the shop would be open for another three hours, and 2) they definitely had dogs. Grabbing his keys and his coat, Even started towards the pet store.

*******

A bell tinkled above Even’s head as he pushed open the door of the shop and took in the utter chaos before him. It was now evident that the crash he had heard on the phone was the sound of a display of dog toys being knocked over. There were bones, and tennis balls, and squeaking stuffed animals littered all over the floor, and the few dogs that had managed to get out of the playpen were having a field day. In fact, the only one who appeared to be having no fun at all was the rather disgruntled looking boy trying to clean up.

Even cleared his throat subtly, grabbing the boy’s attention. He was the cutest thing Even had ever laid eyes on. If people were dogs, he would be a golden retriever with those wide eyes, and unruly blonde curls, and that adorable button nose. The sound of the boy’s voice brought Even back to reality.

"Hi!" The blonde said, straightening his back with his arms full of toys. "Sorry for this, uh-" he clears his throat. "Mess. How can I help you?"

"I just came to look around," Even smiles a bit. "But I can see you guys are having a bit of trouble. I can come back tomorrow--"

"No! Well, I can try and help you right now?" The younger boy offers, walking over to the shelf behind him and begins placing the toys back where they belong. "Like, a certain animal? Certain breed?"

Even chuckles as the boy becomes a bit flustered, "Just a dog. Preferably a golden retriever."

"Dogs. Gotcha. Follow me," the boy responds as he finishes putting away the toys and starts walking down an aisle that leads to a small area in the back and Even can see the boy's shoulders relax once the tiny whimpers come into earshot.

"Well, we only have puppies. The golden retrievers are over here," the boy says as Even follows him to the small pen. "But we have plenty other dogs, like labs and beagles and such."

Even nods, "Thanks. I'll just look for a few minutes."

"Cool. I'll just be over here," the boy gestures towards another pile of small bags of dog food that need to be put away.

Even winks, "Gotcha," and he holds back a grin as he sees the boy’s cheek light up a bright red.

After a few minutes of just playing with the pups, Even stands from his squatting position and heads back towards the front of the store. He notices the boy again and walks over to him, clearing his throat, making the boy jump a little, "Did you find one you liked?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll just come by tomorrow to come and get it. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Why? There are plenty other people in the store that can help, like Sana--" the boy rushes a bit.

"Well, do you?"

The boy coughs, shifting on his feet, crossing his arms, "Yeah, but I'm not sure when."

"Do you have paper and a pen?"

The boy raises an eyebrow, shrugging, "Yeah, over here by the counter."

Even and the boy walk over, Even in front of the counter as the boy pushes a pad and pen towards him but Even shakes his head, "Can you write down your number so you can text me when you work?"

The boy stares, his cheeks getting redder by the second and with shaky hands, he takes the pen and scribbles down his number and hands it to Even, "Well, here. I guess I'll text you when I work."

Even grins as he hears the questioning in the boy’s voice, looking down at the paper and notices the name 'Isak Valtersen' scribbled underneath the digits. "Well, thank you Isak. See you tomorrow!"

And with that, Even waved, walking out of the store. Even though Even may not have left with an actual dog, he left with Isak Valtersen's number, which was arguably even better.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hey guys thanks for reading!!!! this is the first thing i've ever written for skam, but hopefully there will be more to come!! come yell at me on tumblr @valtermeme


End file.
